Finding Home
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They have done the unthinkable, broken out of the unescapeable, two of Heavens prisoners seek shelter in a surprising place after a daring escape. Will they get away or are they on the verge of being caught?
1. chapter 1

Heaven was a place of great beauty. Feilds of grass that glowed a stunning green, rivers and streams and ponds of the most bluest water to ever be seen, clear as ice and the most perfect temperature. A magnificent Garden sat in the middle, a lush colorful heart to such a place, and around it sat other less important but not lacking it color and beauty gardens.

One for the fledglings to frolick in. To play their games free from the loss of war and the pain of battle.

Another for the seraphs to relax in. A place for silence and rest.

And in the center was the one where God used to sit. Where the Archangels were raised, and where they used to run around and play.

Heaven was a place of love, life, and beauty.

But even Heaven had it's dark side. It's prison was a dark stain on the light that was Heaven.

It was the one day in eternity that the Guards took the day off, where they were free of their tortures for the day, an entire 24 hours of relief before it was back on again as per normal. He sat huddled in the corner of his cell, once white robes torn and stained the dark amber of dried blood, the gold bands that once shined proudly in the sun tarnished and rusted.

Shivers rocked his body, the cold seeping into his skin, down to the bone.

He looked up at his cellmate, his bloodied beaten form in the corner, huddled around himself. Arms shaking as he tried to protect himself, blood dripping still from the fresh wounds over the scabbing ones underneath. His breathing was wet, quick and weak, but as silent as a whisper.

They had to get out of here.

He didn't think his friend could take much more of this treatment. They couldn't stay here. He had to get his friend away from here. Escape had never been a wish on his mind as it was never a hope to reach for. But now, this day, it was the day to try new things.

Pushing himself up, stumbling and wincing at the rotating of his injured ankle and the scabbing gash in the center of his left foot as it crackled back open again, fresh foot prints of red on the dismal gray stone underneath him.

There was no time to waste.

"Come on Abner, come on, we have to go," the red mound of limbs slowly unraveled to reveal a dirty head of hair, dried and flaking with blood, eyes red and bloodshot, "Gadreel?"

The former guard nodded, taking his arm in hand and dragging it over his shoulders, the other bit his lip harshly to keep from screaming at the agony of it. Gadreel struggled to lift him and carry his weight under the fatigue of his own injuries.

"Yes, come on friend, we are leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes, you must move quick my friend, and try to stay as quiet as possible."

Abner nodded, grasping his shoulder with all he had, grimacing slightly at the soreness in the action. The cool water that dripped from his friends robe was a nice reprieve though. It was somewhat soothing.

Holding the bloodied angel steady, Gadreel peered outside the cell bars, from one side to the other. He gripped the edge of the gate, fingers curling around it, and softly apologized for what he was about to do. He dug his fingers into the gash on Abners shoulder, the scream he let free was loud and agonizing, and loud enough that he was able to gather his strength and break the lock on the cell door, tearing it free.

For a moment he made no movements.

Waiting for someone to come catch them. To see the broken lock and beat them for it. But no one came. There was no crashing of the whips and no yelling, from them and their torturer. Stepping out cautiously, he closed his eyes waiting for the blow that never came, and then he breathed out softly.

Abner was choking on a sob as he tried to remain as silent as he was told to be, not wanting to ruin this one taste of possible freedom, and he bit his lip hard enough that he tasted the coppery taste of blood.

Knowing that it was now or never to seize the moment, Gadreel turned, fingers cracking at the strength of his grasp on Abner's tattered robe. He ran down the hall as best as he could, disturbing the rest of the other prisoners, and basked in their cheers for success. It empowered him, the adrenaline and light of sweet freedom from endless pain. He could see it. It was so close he could practically taste it.

The prison was loud with the cheers of its prisoners as the legendary two broke through the doors, light pouring in and down the darkened hall, overpowering the soft forced glow of the flood lights. Pounding and banging against the bars.

Gadreel and Abner disappeared from sight as the secondary guards poured in to silence their prisoners.

"Sir!"

Samson turned at the call, hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "Yes? What is it?"

"Sir they're gone! Prisoners 1 and 2! They're gone!"

His face thundered in rage, wings beating once, prisoners scurried to the backs of their cells in panic, "Sound the alarm! Alert the Commander at once! They must be found!"

...

Meanwhile, under the protection of the masses in the square, Gadreel made his way slowly farther and farther away from the prison. His heart racing and grace rolling dangerously, this had never happened before, Heaven's prison was escape proof, once you went in you never came out.

He stumbled down the path and nearly sent them both tumbling over. Abner weakly grabbed for his attention and he gave it as desired.

"Brother...they've noticed..."

Gadreel followed his gaze to the guards making their way into the crowd, and he felt panic rise in his chest, the hand tugged weakly at his robe again pointing in the direction of the gardens.

No that would be the first place they would look.

His gaze travelled over the buildings.

The Hospital store room.

No one but The Archangel had keys to that building.

Gadreel grunted and Abner whined but they both turned in the direction of the store room. Hurrying to get away from the guards approaching quickly, closing in on their location, leaving nothing but drips of blood and red foot prints in their wake.

Little things that went unnoticed in the hustle of the square.

...

He chuckled, keys jingling in his hand as he reached out to unlock the door, shaking his head in amusement to his brothers griping over their bond. It was amusing to hear the most powerful archangel complaining like a fledgling.

 _'I'm sure it was a false alarm br-'_

The window was broken. The window to his store room was broken. He set the keys to the side and stepped further in, shutting the door behind him. His eyes scanned for anything out of place and were immediately drawn to the red foot print under the window among the broken glass fragments.

"I know you two are in here, make yourselves known, the punishment will be merciful."

Raphael turned at the slight rustle, any other angel might have missed it, but he was more observant than any other angel. He crossed softly, not making a sound on the flooring under his feet as he moved, and bent to look around a shelving unit. His eyes went wide at the sight before him and he quickly moved around the shelf, kneeling before the bleeding angel.

"What happened?"

Abner whimpered and drew in tighter around himself, ducking away from the Archangel, flinching harshly at a gesture he was trained to mean pain.

He pursed his lips "Lets get you cleaned up little brother."

Arms wound under his knees and around his shoulders as he was lifted from the cool floor, out from his hiding spot, and he fell limply into the Archangel's warm chest. He whimpered and cried softly at the pain, still wanting to be as silent as was requested of him when this entire day had started.

Kicking the door to the back room open he moved to set the injured angel on the bed in his office.

"You stay here."

It was redunbant as it wasn't like he was going anywhere. Raphael took a single moment to look him over and hummed, nodding to himself, and he turned for the bowl on the counter and to rummage through the viles on shelves to the left.

Mixing in some water he kneeled next to the bedridden angel, dipping the rag into the medicinal concoction, he rubbed at a patch of skin clearing away fresh and dried blood as gently as he could.

"This would be easier to accomplish in the Hospital, but, ", he wiped at the little angels cheeks and forehead clearing away the mess, "You came to the second best place. Now look at that, you have a pale cheek, what else might be under this mess?"

Abner smiled at the teasing and the Healer took it as a sign of progress and returned the smile in kind.

He grimaced at the many many irritated red lashes that littered his skin, humming deep in his chest, "Does this hurt little one?"

The severly wounded angel nodded and whimpered again.

Raphael shushed him gently and brushed his wet but clean hair back, "Calm little one, big brother will help, just a moment now.", he stood quickly and dug in one of the cabinets for a small mason jar, "here we are. Take two of these."

Abner eyed the little red pills being held over his mouth with uncertainty, the Archangel smiled encouragingly, "It's alright little one the only thing you have to worry about is sleeping through the night.", sleep sounded nice. He was comfortable. Warm and fuzzy. Raphael smiled down at him gently.

"Have no fear little one, you are a patient of mine, rest easy, you won't be going anywhere until I deem otherwise."

He tucked the sheet up to his chin and rubbed a knuckle over his cheek tenderly, "I do not know if I should be honored or not that you thought to come here."

Raphael smiled when the younger nuzzled into his hand, taking the soft gesture for what it was, and his eyes began to flutter as his medicine took hold of him. He stood back up when he saw his little brother slowly succomb to his need for sleep, eyes roaming over the room again for his little partner. There was no way that little Abner got here on his own, not in the condition he was in.

"Little brother, I know you are in here as well, that foot of yours needs to be cleaned and looked over."

There was no movement and no sounds of such, but he knew that there was another in here, he could feel it, "Little one, I promise you asylum, please let me see to your foot."

"..Over here..."

A smile graced his features, and he moved to cross the room again, peering around his desk at the other end, "There you are little one, no no," he held his hand out when the other made to try and stand, stopping him in his movements, "Don't stand on that foot of yours. I will move you."

Gadreel gave a soft whimper of fear when the elder bent to scoop him up, taking slight comfort in the warmth that eminated from the elders warm chest under him, and the relief from his aching foot. Now that he was somewhere he deemed safe at the moment he allowed himself to relax and the pain from the large gash in his foot was becoming more and more intense.

"Hush little one, I will make it better, lets get you in bed too."

Raphael was gentle as he bent to set him down on the other cot, keeping him in place with a touch and a look, before turning to examine his foot.

"Nothing too bad baby brother, nothing a good cleaning and a bandage won't fix up."

Gadreel nodded, watching as the Healer stepped aside, reaching for a clean spare rag and a yellow jar with a funky lid.

"This might be a bit cool at first."

It was, pretty cool, and he shivered at it on his foot. But it didn't hurt, it didn't burn, it didn't anything. It felt, well, it felt good. Raphael cleaned it out nicely and examined it again, humming to himself in approval. Then it was time to bandage and he took up a roll.

"Get some rest baby brother, what I told your partner stands," when he'd finished wrapping the foot up he tucked a blanket up under his chin,"You are offically in my charge until I deem otherwise."

He brushed his knuckles over his cheek, "And that might take longer then they think it will. Rest."

He didn't want to, Gadreel wanted to fight it, but the Healers grace was warm and comforting and wrapped around him like a blanket.

And his eyes slid shut.

...

"Raph have you see-No."

"What? They are injured and they are now mine."

"Raph-"

"Your own check up is coming up brother mine."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not. Mine."

"..."

"Mine."

"Of course baby brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A little part two for all my sweets!**

* * *

"Little brother I am not fond of this, this idea of yours, I am not fond of it at all."

Michael was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, facial expression giving way to how he felt about this situation they were now found in. His expression showed nothing more then just how unhappy he was with this situation.

There was something about watching two of his most well known prisoners being treated with a kindness they did not deserve.

Raphael spared him a bland look, "You don't have to like it brother. But you're going to live with it.", before turning back to his task at hand. He lifted Gadreel's injured foot up a bit higher trying to get a better look at the wound to ensure it was healing as it should be.

"And you, you carried your partner all the way here? On this foot the way it is?", the angel in the cot nodded silently, eyes still diverted between the Healer and his brother, the one who had sentenced him to his life of unending pain.

"That's what I thought you would say", he massaged a thumb into the foot and smiled when he gave a near silent sound of comfort, "You won't be stepping on this foot for a long time little one."

Michael made a noice of dislike.

"Brother do not treat them like that. They do not deserve your kindness."

He went ignored as his brother tucked him back in, after rebandaging his foot, and turned around to look over the other. Raphael turned to face him, glaring, and jammed a finger into his chest harshly.

"I will treat them as I treat any of my patients. Do not tell me what I will or will not do. They are my charges now and you will do best to not upset them."

Michael stepped aside to allow him access to the other one, honestly, he was more worse for wear then the other one was. Abner smiled up at the healer as he approached, Raphael returned it in kind, reaching down to caress his cheek tenderly, patting it softly. He helped him in sitting up to take two more of those little pills, and sipped the water carefully as instructed and laid back down.

"Let me see that back of yours little one."

Abner whined softly as he was lifted up onto his side, grasping at the archangels hand on his arm, the cool air hit his back and his squirmed.

"Just a moment more," satisfied that his back was healing nicely he turned him back over, "There we are. Try and get more sleep little one."

He nodded softly, and twisted himself into a more comfortable postion, eyes drooping at his medicine took its affect, Raphael turned to wash his hands in the water basin on the small desk. It was a struggle, caring for them in this small space, but their status as escaped prisoners did them no favors in this regard, but only Michael could grant them reprieve from such a sentence.

Michael leaned back in his chair, watching the younger angel sleep on his cot, and he grimaced at the state of his back. Though it was not nearly as bad as it had been, but it was still enough that it made anyone who caught a glimpse of it, grimace in pain.

"Would it not be easier to treat them in the actual hospital instead of the store room?"

He nods, "Of course it would be but their position is to be desired and I am not going to risk taking them someone for more convieniant healing only to be taken again."

The elder archangel heaved a sigh and rubbed a hand down his face, "I will place a temperary stay on them, take them to the hospital, it is where they belong."

Raphael stills, turning to look at him in surprise, let it not be said that Michael was not a push over when it came to making his younger brothers happy.

"Really?"

He nodded once, pushing himself up to his feet, to have his arms full suddenly with younger archangel, "Thank you older brother."

Michael heaves a chuckle, "Yes little brother,", and motions towards the two escaped prisoners, "Come I will take one you take the other."


End file.
